


Let's have the family over for Christmas Dinner.

by DBLWRITES



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, AU, Christmas, Christmas get together, Day 17, Family, M/M, Narry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-15 23:26:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13041723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DBLWRITES/pseuds/DBLWRITES
Summary: Niall is ambitious and says they can host christmas dinner.__The one where Niall almost has a break down cooking dinner.





	Let's have the family over for Christmas Dinner.

“I.. Grossly underestimated how many people are going to be here Christmas day.” Niall had watched every single person on his side of the family walk in after taxing from the Airport. It was at least 7 adults with one infant. The feeling of a hand running up his back from behind and weight of a chin on his shoulder comforted his ache. 

“It’s going to be fine. Lets go to the shops tomorrow morning and just grab extra just to make sure and I promise we’ll do good.” Lips landed on his cheek, causing him to nod in agreement hopefully they could pull this off. 

 

The problem was, that not only was it already 9 bodies in their house all living ontop of eachother. But it was also the 12 with a few maybe’s on Harry’s side. A possible 25 people in their house, it was the reason he was still awake sat up in the sofa bed on Christmas eve. Lamp on, trying to figure out his time schedule for the day. 

“Ni… Time for sleep.” Harry sounded groggy from where he laid on his side, the family having taken every other room in the house. Leaving the two to sleep in the living room lacking any privacy and of course his grandparents were the first up and already making noise every morning. Sleep deprived and stressed he looked down to where Harry was reaching over and rubbing down Niall thighs. “please.. Give me the damn notepad.”

Taking in a big breath before he closed the pad he had been reviewing and handed it over. Leaning to turn off the light before getting arms filled with his cuddly husband. 

 

Christmas Day had arrived, being woken up at too early o’clock by Niall’s grandad grinding coffee beans for his coffee. Groaning as he clung tighter onto the sleeping man in his arms and willing himself to fall back asleep. 

It was hopeless because now his dad was down there chatting away with the same boisterous voice they shared. Sitting up and checking the time, having to force himself to get up and get going on starting some of the early prep work. 

A full day of cooking had come to a stand still, where Niall’s mum had a pair of tongs in her hand and went to poke at his turkey in the oven for the 10th time that morning. It was his tipping point, not only had she been hovering over his shoulder so was his nan. Both having input that they needed to share that very moment, doing so by tell him off for how he was doing it. Even his dad had swung by the kitchen to tell him he was doing something not the traditional way. 

Smacking his wooden spoon down from where he had been stirring an almost boiling pot. “Oh, GOD! Mum, Nan. You have to go. Harry, please call your mum ask her to take them please.” All eyes had made it to him, even from the living room where the tv had been playing some christmas movie. 

“Ni..” Harry was at his side and trying to calm down the situation of his Mother now talking even more pointedly and his nan carried on about how cranberries needed to be done. It was all driving him batty. Thankful for the level headed husband who had convinced them that his mother wanted to take them to the christmas market that was open that day. That there would be lots of things to look at. 

Niall had not had much down time now that their home was less occupied by backseat cookers. Making the work he had to do quicker and less time spent trying to rationalize with seasoned cooks why he wanted to try his way. 

Of course in usual form the smoothness of the day met another bump in the road. Standing there panicked at the horrifying sound of a splat on the ground. Snapping his head over to Harry standing there with the pie that he had just taken out of the freezer, they had pre made and frozen for this day. And there it sat face down and pieces.

“Oh no.” 

Chest beating fast as he looked from the ground to his husband then back, laying there with the decorative glass dish that had been holding it cracked. “Harry.. You ok?” Trying to figure out his priorities finally deciding that the pie meant nothing watching Harry try to pick up the pieces.

“Yeah, I’m Fine. I’ll be carefull.” Though Niall could see the panic being reflected back from green eyes. “I don’t think we have a backup for the pie.” 

Shaking his head trying to figure out anything helpful but his mind was blank as he shrugged his shoulders. “I - I can’t even think..” 

Pie and glass being cleaned up it was Harry who stood up suddenly running to the phone plugged into a speaker playing loud christmas music. “I GOT IT!” 

Startled Niall followed after trying to see what his husband was on about as he blinked waiting and listening. ‘Yeah, you’re still there. No.. Pie.. yes pie.”

The pause had taken time out of his schedule but Harry was off the phone smiling. “We got pie! “ 

Scoffing at his enthusiastic Husband and giving a kiss as a reward for being so quick to think. Going back to working a mile a minute, both doing their best to make sure everything was going to come out at the same time and still be warm and cater for the large blended family. 

Niall felt like he had just blinked a few times and that’s how he saw dinner happening. The impressively large and loud family’s flooding their home finally. Another blink, and they had sat down with little arguing. And lastly, there was just the remaining mess of empty plates and drank bottles of wine. 

“Harry, we need to stay and clean.” Niall whispered quietly at the man who had his hand and was trying to pull him off of the task of cleaning. 

“Just leave it, Ni. Mum’s will help and make dad’s help… We need out of the house and there is more than enough adults here to take care of it.” Harry sounded so sure, making his feet make the choice as he left looking back once but no one called after them. Doing his best to put his shoes on quietly and bundling up in the large jacket. 

It had taken walking past 3 houses before he finally let go of the large breath of air he had been holding. Mittened hands held onto each one another. No more rushing, or worrying it was time to just enjoy the christmas lights that decorated the neighbourhood. 

“We are not doing that again Ni… That was.. Hard.” 

Breaking into a smile as he laughed nodding. “So bloody, difficult. Never again, if they want us to host again I’m ordering takeaway.” Swinging their hands till they fell from one another and just moved to walk even closer with arms around each others backs. 

Ending the most stressful christmas’s ever, but quite proud of the accomplishment of feeding that many people and doing all the cooking by hand. It had him filled with pride. Not bothering with conversation he was sick of talking just enjoying the stroll around the block of houses, taking their time to point at the lights. Liking his ending of the evening , not having to clean but only a tiny bit worried no one would start it. But that would be for when they got back home.

**Author's Note:**

> Recounted and im actually on day 17. Took yesterday off for sleep reasons. 
> 
> Have a great day!


End file.
